<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragonborn-er by MrWriterWriter, Tatsurou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799921">Dragonborn-er</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter'>MrWriterWriter</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsurou/pseuds/Tatsurou'>Tatsurou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Argonians (Elder Scrolls), Blow Jobs, Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Breast Fucking, Bretons (Elder Scrolls), Brothels, Cock Worship, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Daedric Quests (Elder Scrolls), Dom/sub, Dominance, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fondling, Futanari, Groping, Hand Jobs, Imperials (Elder Scrolls), Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Nords (Elder Scrolls), Orsimer (Elder Scrolls), Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Redguards (Elder Scrolls), Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsurou/pseuds/Tatsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dohvakin cumeth...and this time, she's packing something extra neath her fur.  Watch out Tamriel, and welcome this savior with open legs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dragonborn-er</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Follow the road to Whiterun until it forks up into the mountains. The left hand path will lead you to the Barrow." Camilla Valerius pointed across the bridge before turning back to her associate. “My...my brother and I are willing to pay h-handsomely for its return.” Her cheeks pinked, and she felt a rather unexpected tingling in her loins as she looked at the individual beside her.</p>
<p>It was a Khajiit female, with white and grey fur, tail flicking around lazily. Bright yellow eyes focused on her as her ears shifted position, the tip of one missing and two small hoops in the other. A stud was visible in her right brow and a small scar across her lips.</p>
<p>She was also tall, bordering on the heights Altmer normally reached. Camilla knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help letting her gaze run over the Khajiit’s body, a mix of muscle and curves. Her choice of attire made it easy; wearing nothing but a ragged robe that reached only mid thigh on her. She obviously was proud of her body, since it was open, revealing her firm stomach and large breasts, nipples nearly exposed. </p>
<p>What truly grabbed her attention, though, was the makeshift loincloth she wore; a linen pouch on her loins, held on only by a ribbon tied around it. She bit her lip slightly at the visible outline of what rested inside.</p>
<p>“Perhaps…” She replied, her voice a soft purr. “But I believe I can think of a much better payment,“ Camilla’s face reddened and she let out a noise of surprise when the cat took her hand...and pressed it to the linen package, “...than money.” She growled in lust, squeezing the Imperial’s hand against her crotch.</p>
<p>“I...oh, by the nine!” She whispered, realizing that her hand barely fit around the Khajiit’s endowment. She’d heard tales from merchants passing through about the size of Orcs and Redguard...but this! She licked her lips instinctively at the feel of what she was welding. “Mmmm…” Part of her desperately wanted to sample what was being offered, but she knew she had to prioritize. “Per-perhaps after you return with the claw.” She resisted the urge to stroke the Khajiit’s twitching shaft. “I’m sure we can work out an...agreement of sorts.”</p>
<p>“Very well.” The Khajiit let her hand go, but made no attempt to hide the budding erection in her pouch. “I look forward to the...negotiation.” Without warning, she pulled Camilla in for a hungry kiss.</p>
<p>Camilla squeaked in shock at the brazen move. Even more so when she felt a hand grab her breast. She flailed in surprise briefly, but slowly gave in to the kiss, moaning when her breast was squeezed slightly. She was ready to slide her arms around the woman when she felt them separate.</p>
<p>“Also, my name is Neesa.” She whispered, giving the breathless shop owner a wink before beginning her walk up to Bleak Falls.</p>
<p>“Heh, looks like leaving Elsweyr wasn’t as bad an idea as I thought.” Neesa told herself, licking her lips at the memory of how the Imperial girl tasted. She was a little surprised at how receptive she was, but Neesa wasn’t one to complain. Especially after how she ended up in her current situation.</p>
<p>It was no secret back home that, while growing up, she was different from other Khajiit. Even when she was a kitten, she was noticeably larger than the other children. A little more intimidating, too. She’d lost count of the trouble she got into from fights.</p>
<p>And from being caught walking around almost naked. She never knew how or why, but modesty was an alien concept to her. She literally had no problem with others seeing her body. She actually liked it at times, offering to let others stroke her cock if they wanted. Even more so as she got older, and more aggressive sexually. The healers weren’t sure why that happened, but a few attributed it to her growth and extra genitals. She wouldn’t think twice about pinning someone against the nearest tree if she was in the mood...which felt like all the time. Masturbating just seemed to make her even hornier.</p>
<p>Between that, her size, and utter lack of modesty, she quickly ended up as an outcast in her village. She should’ve felt devastated by that, yet, to her that meant she was free to enjoy life her way from now on. </p>
<p>Her travels soon brought her to the Cyrodil/Skyrim border...and probably the reason she’d ended up in that wagon with the Stormcloaks. All because she thought a few new clothes were in order…</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> “That...that’s genuine Daggerfall silk.” The girl said, watching Neesa hold the nearly see-through loincloth against her. “Though, I...I wouldn’t recommend it for ev-everyday wear..” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Neesa glanced over at her, and a slight smile appeared when she saw the look in the girl’s eyes; desire. She’d flirted enough to recognize that expression, and she could smell the arousal; the poor girl had to be drenched down there. Her smile widened and she didn’t even bother hiding it as she reached down to adjust herself, feeling her erection grow as well as catching the faint whimper she let out.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Finally selecting a pair of thigh high leggings and a small tunic, she gave the merchant a once-over. She was a voluptuous Redguard girl with shoulder-length ebony hair and dark-chocolate skin. The dress she had on was straining to hold her generous bosom, nipples easily visible through the thin cloth, and plump ass. A slit in the shirt allowed one of her long, supple legs to show.  Neesa growled hungrily and rubbed her crotch at the thought of pounding her. That, plus a lack of funds, was more than likely what brought her to her next move. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That’ll be-eep!” She yelped when Neesa grabbed her ass, pulling her against her body. “M-miss..!  I..”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m afraid I’m a little short on gold.” She said, making sure she could see as she reached down and pulled the linen bag away, letting her erection spring free. “However, I’m sure we can come to a…” She gave one of the Redguard’s breasts a squeeze, “mutually beneficial trade, yes?”  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Neesa let out a shuddering exhale, gripping her balls tightly at the memory. The Redguard was one of the best fucks she’d had; soft, tight, and by Azura could she deepthroat!</p>
<p>The only downside...her uncle was a high-ranking Hammerfall officer. He wasn’t too thrilled at his niece getting her cherries popped, much less by another woman in public. So, she’d taken the first option, and hightailed it out of there and across the border.</p>
<p>Only to end up walking right into the middle of a group of Stormcloaks being ambushed by Imperial soldiers...and waking up in that wagon with Ulfric Stormcloak and Ralof.</p>
<p>Having found the path, she followed it up until the trees and foliage gave way to snow. Thankfully, her fur gave her some protection for the time being. Not far off, she spied what looked to be an old guard tower. She was ready to head in, maybe scavenge a weapon or two, until she saw movement in the door. </p>
<p>Quickly ducking behind a rock, she watched as a Breton woman walked out, clad in a snug-fitting leather jerkin and leggings. One eye was covered by a patch and her hand rested on one of the daggers at her generous hip. <em> ‘Huh, shouldn’t be surprised they’d have a guard post up.” </em></p>
<p>Watching her walk around a moment showed that she was currently the only one there. She hissed in desire as she watched her firm rear move around in the skintight pants she had on, realizing she was still horny after Camillia and recalling the Redguard. After a moment, the Breton stepped around to a corner, and unfastening the front of her pants, squatted to relieve herself. </p>
<p>It was then that Neesa made her decision. At all, bandits stole and killed, no one’d complain if she used one to quench her urges. Plus she could get a little info from her as well. Getting to all fours, she quickly stalked her way over to her prey.</p>
<p>The Breton was more focused on her current activity than her surroundings, so when she finished, she barely had time to start closing her pants up before she was roughly shoved against the wall and a hand clamped itself between her legs. Her eyes widened when they were filled with the sight of a large, nearly-nude Khajiit.</p>
<p>“Make a sound...” Neesa whispered, demonstrating her strength by lifting her up until she was forced to stand on tiptoe, her other hand around her neck, “and I won’t be gentle.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neesa hissed into her captive’s ear. She had managed to move the Breton around to pin her face-first against the stone wall, arms pinned behind her back. She’d also caught her before she was able to fasten up her pants, so they’d fallen down slightly in the slight scuffle, exposing an ample ass that she had no issue with pressing against.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s what’s going to happen.” She purred into the Breton’s ear, who gasped as the Khajiit squeezed her mound roughly. The claws weren’t piercing her skin, but there were definitely going to be marks. “You’re going to tell me just how many of you there are here, and where they are. Now, we can do this the easy way,” The Breton squirmed at the feel of two fingers spreading her netherlips apart, allowing access to a third that plunged in all the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-ahh..damn you!” She gasped, her struggle to get away being futile. Then she heard the Khajiit spit, followed by a thick, hard object being forced in between her buttocks and pushing against her pucker. Her eyes widened when she realized exactly what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or...the hard way.” Neesa bared her teeth in an evil smile and pushed the tip of her cock in to force the tight hole open. “To be honest, I’m fine with either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You-mmf! You’re b-bluffing!” The Breton squeaked at the invading sensation in her anus. “You wouldn’t daAH!” Her back arched when the Kahjiit pushed further in, making inarticulate noises at how the cock was stretching her out, trying to fight the sounds of pleasure that part of her wanted to let out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I?” Neesa replied as she started fingering her, keeping her feet inside the Breton’s so she couldn’t close her legs. She pushed the woman’s shirt up and grabbed a breast, purring as she did. “Mmm, you’re deliciously tight. I wonder how loud I can make you scream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Breton tried, and failed, to resist whining as a second finger found its way into her. “S-stop…” She struggled, albeit rather feebly. The fingers and cock were hitting spots that sent undeniable jolts through her body. In a last ditch effort to at least fight back a little, she flexed her ass, clamping the walls of her anus on the invading organ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That proved to be a bad idea; no sooner did she do it, then she realized she could feel every contour and vein of the Khajiit’s length. As well as a rather good approximation of her size. “By..by the n-nine! How...how are you able to walk with this?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Practice.” Neesa grinned, shivering in delight at the feel of her cock being ‘hugged’ by the woman’s tight ass. “Rather like the feel of it bouncing between my thighs when I’m walking around sometimes.” She pushed in deeper, almost hilting herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok! I’ll talk! I’ll ta-ahhh!” The Breton cried out, bucking into her hand from an orgasm, clamping down harder on Neesa’s penis as she coated the hand and her inner thighs in her juices. “The...the barrow entrance is...” She let out a whining gasp; despite her orgasm, the Khajiit wasn’t done with her yet, her fingers still pumping away in her. “It’s just around the o-outcropping he-ahh!” She bucked in reflex against the cock that was now thrusting hard into her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Neesa whispered, rolling the breast in her hand. “Now, how many of your friends are out there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does that feel so goood…” The Breton moaned, pushing on her. “The-there’s about fiiive! Five, keeping guard outside. The other three are inside, something about the claw we - h-harder! We stole being key to a treasure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Neesa started pounding her faster, the smacks of flesh barely hidden by the wind. “What - ohh yess - what kind of treasure, pray tell?” She resumed her fingering as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh...I..I don’t know...don’t think we - by the nine! I don’t think any of us know! Just that it has to be valuable if it needs a key like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, seems you’ve told everything you can…” Neesa purred into her ear. “In that case, it’s time to finish my meal.” With a harsh grunt, the sound of slapping flesh, mixed with squeals and moans increased as she sped up, pushing the Breton harder against the wall. The woman cried out with her second orgasm hitting her, coating her inner thighs and the Khajit’s hand once again. “S-so close-*” Neesa let out a high-pitched hiss as she felt her release hit, spilling a hot, thick stream of cum into her partner. She bucked her hips violently against the trembling ass with each squirt, shaking at the feel of her balls swiftly draining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha...haaaa…” The Breton panted, feeling a bit of Neesa hot seed trickle out down her ass, mixing with her own juices. “By...Dibella…” She uttered, Neesa letting her slide off her cock into an exhausted heap on the ground before sleep swiftly claimed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neesa mused of what she was told as she licked her fingers clean. “So they think that claw’ll lead them to a treasure. This job just got more interesting. First things first, though…” Using the  pouch to clean herself off, she looked over at the dilapidated building.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“That hit the spot!” She let out a belch after polishing off the chunk of roasted meat she’d found. Working her way from the top down, Neesa managed to grab a few items that looked useful; mostly food and a few potion ingredients. A small bag of raw moonsugar was tucked away in a drawer. She grinned widely and grabbed it. There wasn’t much, but it managed to satistly her sweet tooth for the time being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the more useful things she found was a small rucksack she decided to take along wit her. Another item that grabbed her attention was a belt with a loop for holding weapons, which currently had a decent sized hatchet in it. Putting it on, she ventured to the last chest to search. Unfortunately, most everything else was useless junk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Digging through, tossing aside the clothes - she detested covering up and they didn’t look like they’d fit her anyway - and broken bits and bobs, her gaze landed on a bottle of strong looking Imperial wine. “Hello...you might come in handy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Colder than a Hagraven's quim out here." One of the bandits muttered. </p><p>"Do I even want to know how you know what temperate a Hagraven's quim is?" Another asked, chuckling at his expression.</p><p>"Ha - bloody - ha. Don't see why so many of us gotta be out here while those three get to stay warm!"</p><p>"Ah, quit yer bellyachin'." A third called out. "Better out here than in that damn tomb!"</p><p>As the bandits argued, Neesa kept herself hidden behind some rubble. "Tomb? Well, figures; it's a barrow. Now I just gotta figure out how to get in without too much noise." Looking around, she spied one bandit off to the side, looking like they'd rather be anyplace other than there. Unfortunately, they had a cloak concealing them so she couldn't really tell what they were.</p><p>"Hm...perhaps." It took a little effort, but she managed to get the bottle of alcohol open. She splashed a little over her hands and let some spill down her chest. She was careful when daubing some around her lips, swirling a bit in her mouth to get the smell on her breath. But refused to swallow any, still remembering the first time she got drunk on the stronger stuff.</p><p>She'd stumbled by a stable and thought it would be a good laugh to surprise one of the horses. She realized soon enough that the stallion she'd snuck up on didn't appreciate having its testicles suddenly grabbed. It wasn't until the next day when she came to after getting a hoof to the face. It was also the incident that gave her the scar.</p><p>Since then she'd stuck solely to ale, with mead on occasion.</p><p>Making sure she smelled enough, Neesa poured out the rest. (Imperial booze was always too damn sour for her taste, anyway) and making sure her target was the only one to see, she started stumbling about, looking like a drunk whore.</p><p>The lone bandit was quick to spot her, though from the way they stood, it was more out of confusion than anything. Probably wondering why a female would be out naked in this desolate region. Neesa braced herself against a stump, pretending to try and keep her balance. It also let her spot him coming her way slowly without looking suspicious.</p><p>"How in Arkay's name did you get by my mangy skeever of a sister?" They asked. The voice was definitely male, meaning she'd just come across the brother. He sniffed audibly a couple of times. "And get hold of one of her bottles of 'Dibella's Delight', or troll piss as I prefer to call it?" </p><p>She just responded with a hiccup and staggered his way some.<br/><br/>He tilted his head to the side. "Not a bad try, but you need some acting lessons." He threw a waterskin her way, which she quickly caught on reflex.</p><p>"Damnation...!" She muttered, realizing she'd been caught. "Fine...how'd you tell?"<br/><br/>"First off, drinking that stuff? You'd get drunk faster eating a full platter of sweetrolls. Second, your balance was too good, even the staggering; you aren't wobbling or leaning back at all. Third...too quiet. Far too quiet; even a high elf would be singing badly or laughing when they get shitefaced. Also, even if you <em>were</em> drunk enough to wander up here, you would've passed out by now."</p><p>Neesa cussed vigorously to herself. She'd intended to only have one or two spot her, apparently that worked against her. Looking back at him, she saw he was still just standing there. "And the reason you aren't drawing one of those arrows at me?" She gestured to the heavy draugr bow on his back.</p><p>He shrugged. "You're unarmed and naked, I'm armed and armored. I can afford to take my time. Besides, personally, I'd rather be back home in Riften, but my idiot sister decided to volunteer us for a supposed 'big riches' job...only to be stuck out here while those three fiddle with a trinket they swiped from a shop."</p><p>"Oh? Well, that 'trinket' is why I'm up here. The merchant and his sister asked me to get it back for them." She took a few steps his way. "Since you don't seem all that thrilled about being here, maybe you'd be willing to help me out with that?"</p><p>"Really? And why should I? I'd honestly like to get something out of this fiasco. And my sibling wouldn't hesitate to shoot <em>me</em> if she learned I was thinking of leaving."</p><p>"Well, she might not be much trouble for a little while."</p><p>"How so? She may be a greedy, conniving wretch, but she's still my sister." <br/><br/>She smirked and stroked herself. "She discovered that she seems to enjoy taking it up that delicious ass of hers."</p><p>He blinked. "Wait, you..." A chuckle escaped him. "Well, at least maybe she'll be more tolerable for a while."</p><p>"Um, you're...taking this in a different way than i expected."</p><p>He laughed. "Let me guess, you figured I'd be surprised, letting you try and catch me off guard." When she hesitated, he continued. "Frankly, she needed to be showed shes not one of the Nine. I was happy doing odd jobs before she dragged me out to a damn grave."</p><p>"Hate this place, then?" She asked, stepping closer. "Then maybe you'd be willing to part with some info about what's going on inside?"</p><p>"And what makes you think I'm aware of anything that's going on in there?"</p><p>Neesa smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you must've heard a few bits and pieces." She promptly turned around and bent over, legs spread. "I'm willing to pay..." One hand pulled an ass cheek aside to expose her winking star, while the other moved to spread her pussylips. "..<em>.very</em> well."</p><p>"Hmm, the woman who dominated my sister now offers herself..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. AN: possible glitch with the chapter.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No sure what happened, but it's not registering the new chapter. either way, ch 3 was posted last night</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>